Forgotten
by Cbln89
Summary: Ana leaves suddenly but why does Christian not remember anything about her
1. Forget me

CG POV

"Christain I have to leave, please believe me that I don't want to but it's for the best, things have changed in me and believe me when I say it's not you it's me, I know I've been gone a few days but I couldn't leave properly with out saying goodbye you. I will forever love you and be great full that you fell in love me and change your lifestyle but I'm different and at this time I cannot explain why, I will tell you one day but for now you need to forget me until its time to remember"

"Ana I'm do glad it was you that fell through my office door, I will be forever great full that you fell in love with me, took chance In me and us even if I am fifty shades of fucked up, I know one day you will explain and I will forget about you until it's time"

I feel like I've been in a trance, what just happened forget who, wow I need to do something maybe check in with work, no it's a weekend you don't work on weekends.

I need to see Flyn I feel empty but I can't explain why, it's like my soul has been taken out from my body and I'm just a shell.

" Flynn are you available I need to see you"

" Christian sure I can make room for you if you can get down now as I have a 3 hour gap before my next appointment"

" thank you ill be right there see you in 15 minutes"

Seeing Flynn may help shed some light into what I'm feeling, he knows all about my lifestyle but I can't think of why I gave it up, I don't even feel like going back to that what's wrong with me I feel like I have no control.

" mr grey Flynn said go right through"

" thank you"

"Mr grey what's up you sounded strange over the phone, I have never heard you like that"

" John in all honesty I don't know, today I felt like I woke from a trance and seance then I feel like something is missing from inside me like my soul has been ripped out from me"

"Has anything happened to Ana just last time you saw me like this she left you"

" Ana, who's Ana I'm sorry it doesn't ring a bell"

" Ana is your girlfriend the reason you gave up your lifestyle"

" See I have no idea who your talking about"

" Christian you need to go home and look you and Anastasia Steele that should help you, I wish I knew what to do, but you have left my mind blank on this one"

" That I shall do thanks for a name, I really wish I knew who your talking about"

" come back tomorrow and then we can talk more"

" 3pm would be good as brunch with my mum"

" 3pm"

Anastasia Steele why is this name so unfamiliar, I have no recognition of this woman I really hope it's not a looney ex sub, wait he said girlfriend I don't do girlfriends fuck I can feel all control sleeping right through my fingertips and it doesn't feel like I will get it back.

I get back to my apartment making my way to my office, I load up google and type in Christian grey ans Anastasia Steele. Wow a image of a attractive blue eyed girl and me appears on my screen, she really doesn't look familiar to me, the title says she is a grad student, hang on I gave out deplomers that day but do not timber this picture bring taken. Saving the image to my pictures I can't help it her eyes are like they can see through me. I need to go to bed. Ill ring Welch in the morning he should be able to track her.

I finally fall sleep with the Image of those blue eyes why do I not know her.


	2. No help

CG POV

Well that was the worse nights sleep I have had in god knows how long and I'm not a good sleeper as it is. I make a phone call to welch.

"Welch, I need a back ground check on a Anastasia Steele as soon a possible"  
" sure mr grey ill be right onto it"

I can't help but think about this photo why can I not remember her I don't even recognise her name. She is the most beautiful women I have ever found myself looking at I need to know who she is. I need to get theses big blues out of my mind. I'm suddenly snapped out of it when my cell rings and its my mother.

" Hello mother"  
"Oh Christian why so formal, just a reminder about brunch oh and please bring Ana along with you"  
"I will be there, A Ana, mother I have to go"  
" Are you ok do you need me to come round"  
" no no mother I just remembered I have a early meeting this morning so I shall be late"  
" but it's the weekend"  
"I know I'm sorry ill make it up to you, just this is very important, I have to go see you soon"

Shit my mother knows Ana but not me, I need to see Flyn as soon as possible it's driving me crazy.

"Hello Dr Flyns office"  
"Hello this is Christian grey is John available"  
"Sure ill put you through"

"Hello Christian"  
" Flyn I need to see you know my mother knows her, her picture brings no recognition please help me"  
"I've had a no show so if you can come now"  
"Sure you you soon"

15 minutes later

"So Christian you don't recognise her"  
"No only she is similar to my old preference of submissive and looks like the crack whore"  
"Can you tell me your last memory before yesterday"  
"Sure 6 months ago I was waiting to be interviewed by a miss kavanagh after that my mind is blank"  
" do u think I could hypnotise you"  
" why do you need to that for"  
"We can see if Ana appears to you"  
"Fine if you have to"

"Please lay back Christian, close your eyes, after 10 I will snap my fingers and you'll be out,picture those blue eyes.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" fingers snap and its blank,

"Now Christian what can you see"  
"Nothing, it's just dark"  
" ok do you know Anastasia Steele"  
" no I've not heard of her before"  
" can you go back to the interview with kavanagh, who do you see"  
"No one is here just me waiting"  
"How about going back to giving out the deplomers anyone catch your eye, or talk to you alone"  
" no one is talking to me alone apart from a blond congratulating me on my speech I give out"  
" go back to yesterday, for me"  
" i can't there is nothing there"  
" ok when I click my fingers you can wake up" fingers snap and I jolted awake

"Well Christian I don't know what to say, this is very strange and hasn't happened before its like someone has wiped your memory if her"

Wiped my memory what the heck is this, I don't know her no memory of her hopefully the background check is in on her

"We'll thanks but I need to go"

I leave with out saying goodbye or a chance of John to speak, I really need to see what welch has found on her.

I get home check my email and sure enough welch delivers on time

Anastasia rose Steele

DOB: sept 10,1989, montesano,WA  
ADRESS: unknown current last known ADRESS 1114 SW Green Street, apartment 7  
Haven heights, Vancouver WA 9888  
Mobile: out of service no current number  
Banking details : closed  
Occupation: graduated WSU Vancouver college of liberal arts, English literature  
Employment : none at this time. last job SIP ( GEH OWNERSHIP)  
Previously worked at clayton's hardware store  
NW Vancouver drive, Portland OR (part time)  
Farther: frank A lambert  
DOB:September 1,1968 deceased sept 11, 1989  
Mother: Carla may Wilks Adams  
DOB: July 18,1970  
- m F.A Lambert march 1 1989, widowed September 11 1989  
-m R Steele June 6 1990 divorced July 12 2006  
-m Stephan M Morton August 16 2006 divorced January 31st 2007  
m-R Adams April 6 2009

Political affiliations: none found  
Religious affiliations : none found  
Sexual orientation: heterosexual  
Relationships: Mr Christian Travlin Grey

Where to start, hang on the address is we're Elliot and his girlfriend live, shit Katherine kavanagh lived with this woman.


	3. Small chance

CG POV

Of course miss kavanagh was the blond girl, time to pay her and Elliot a visit maybe they could give me some light on this girl. Looking back at her background we must have been public my name was there in black and white.

" Taylor, we need to go to Elliot and Katherine's apartment"  
" of course sir ill get the car ready"

Taylor drives me to Kate and Elliott's apartment, what do I say, hey sorry for the visit but I had a girlfriend and don't know or remover who she is.  
We finally arrive after a long drive.

Knocking on the door and Elliot opens up.

" hey ill bro what do I owe the pleasure"  
" hello Elliot I was hoping to talk to Kate"  
" ok sure,... Kate Christian is here and wants to talk to you"

Oh here see come she looks mad at me what have I don't wrong.

" Grey, what do you want"  
" I need to know about Anastasia Steele, I know she use to live here"  
" Yes she did, is this some sick joke you know who she is asswhole"  
" see that's we're your wrong I don't since yesterday I seem to have lost some important details of my life, this includes Ana. So no this isn't some sick joke"  
" well I can't help you, we haven't heard from her in the last few days, her cell is cut off, I have no idea were she is think you need to see your therapist grey"  
" seeing as it none of your business but I did, he seems to know about her my life that has somehow become lost to me"  
" I'm sorry but I can't help you, even if I could I wouldn't she was to good for you anyway"

With that I leave. Well that was no fucking help how to I find someone who is unreadable.  
My cell rings welch  
" welch"  
" mr grey, I have tried harder to look into Anastasia for you, I'm still not sure why but the name rose still has popped up, it may be a dead lead but seeing as her middle name is rose and the last name spelling is different. She resides in a old boarding house in mystic falls"

" thank you welch as always you are a great help I shall be taking this lead as of today, please keep things in order"

Mystic falls please have the answers I want and need.

" Taylor I need a flight plan, we need to leave for a town called mystic falls"

SHORT CHAPTER AS I WANT TO GO ONTO ANASTASIA'S POV, WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE TOMORROW EVENING, IM AIMING FOR A LONGER CHAPTER

THANKS FOR READING :)


	4. Books and movies

APov

well I sure as hell feel like I'm having a bad dream, Surely this has to be a dream this stuff is only in books or movies and TV.

It was a difficult transition that took place, first your life is normal then some stranger comes out of the bushes and balm bites me. I saw his eyes they were blood shot with very thick black veins he looked horrific. Running away was impossible the hold he had on me was just unbelievable. He was so strong that I recon a WWE fighter wouldn't make him budge. He was saying something about how his brother took something from him and that it was time to pay up. After this he took his wrist to his mouth bit it then forced the blood into my mouth, the next thing was a strong arm and hand round my neck then SNAP.

Waking up was strange, the hunger i felt was almost painful thing was it wasn't food i craved but blood. I took in my surroundings were the hell am i, I'm tucked up in a big bed in a room i don't recognize I fell the erg to screen shit what if this was his house.

I lay still listing to the voices i can hear out side the room, i hear a man a woman talking.

"What do we do, how do we explain to this young girl whats happened to her,what about her family or friends"

"Elena I don't know maybe see if she has a cell see if there is anyone who she may want to talk to, but we need to talk to her see what she remembers seeing as she was outside my door and already going through transition"

So the girl is Elena, why Elena please don't be like the bitch back home. Home oh how i miss my life Christian my domineering man who just wanted to keep me safe. Well safe doesn't always work. I have to go see him say a final goodbye, Im better of dead to him well i am.

"Damon, I can go if you like I know what she is going through"

Damon sounds very mysterious, how would she know what im going through, Hang on are they like me. Getting out of bed I make my way to the talking couple out side my room.

"Hello, I'm Rosie, I want to hear what you have to say seeing as its me your talking about, As for my friends or family you gotta be kidding me you think they want to see me like this a freak."NO need for my real name new name for a new life.

"Rosie I'm Elena Gilbert, i have been through what your going through now, Damon here has been a vampire since 1864 please let us know if you need anything or want to talk"

"Thank you Elena that is very kind of you, Do you know who done this to me, Also i need to say goodbye to someone who is very important to me but it will be hard after as he has some very strong stalking tendency"  
" Well anyway I'm Damon Salvatore, this is mine and Elena home, your welcome to stay, I can teach you how to alter the mind if that will help you he wont come looking for you after that"

"Damon you cant just do that, you really are a ass sometimes"

"no please that will be handy, then if i'm ready i can make him remember after right, its just this is all so confusing its hard to think iv had a whirlwind romance after 3 months now im a flipping vampire"

"Rosie you can make him remember when the time is right for you, you just need to look right into his gaze until he is transfixed on you, you will know when you have him under"

2DAYS LATER  
I'm back in Seattle, Ana you need to do this come on be brave, Standing outside Christians penthouse don't let him touch you he will want to know why your cold, just get in then get out. Why did this happen to me, it doesn't help that Damon has an incline of who the guy is who did this to me. Come on Ana don't be a wimp, see him one last time the final goodbye its better this way he will not want to see you like this if he knew the truth.  
I enter the hall way of his home and there he stands, do not cry remember blood tears. Why does he have to be so sexy, remember catch his gaze you have to do this you will never be what he needs.

He walks towards me stare straight at him, he comes closer then suddenly stops,

"Christian I have to leave, please believe me that I don't want to but it's for the best, things have changed in me and believe me when I say it's not you it's me, I know I've been gone a few days but I couldn't leave properly with out saying goodbye you. I will forever love you and be great full that you fell in love me and change your lifestyle but I'm different and at this time I cannot explain why, I will tell you one day but for now you need to forget me until its time to remember"

please work  
"Ana I'm so glad it was you that fell through my office door, I will be forever grateful that you fell in love with me, took chance In me and us even if I am fifty shades of fucked up, I know one day you will explain and I will forget about you until it's time"

That its the blood gates open i run and leave as fast as i could back to my new home and new friends. I need to remember to call my cell company lost my phone, need a new new phone and number under Rosie, new job this will help a little to keep my mind of the one i had to make forget me.


	5. The grill

A POV

My to do list:  
Cut of cell phone :DONE  
get new cell in new name : DONE  
find a job: ALMOST

I'm waiting on a interview at this cute little diner the mystic grill, having been in here a few time and been giving a friendly welcome. If been back here for a few days and my mind is spinning all these emotions that are just scattered all over the place, I've spent last night crying its gross the blood covered my face it looked like something out of one of those saw movies.

Elena and I had a chat last night about everything from my old life, Christian my family friends, she told me how she became a vampire by being driving of the road by some looney vamp called Rebekah and that a nurse put vampire blood in her so her nursing stats wouldn't drop.

Bonnie is a lovely African American girl who happens to be a witch, I'm not surprised after hanksall this, but she gave me this ring that she put a spell on to allow me to walk in the day. Well this will come in handy as my interview is at 3pm.

"Well ladies I need to get ready for my interview so ill leave you to it and thanks bonnie"

"Rosie any friend of Elenas is a friend of mine, just as long you stick the the bags in the basement were fine"

"Of course I don't want to hurt anyone, I have you elena and Damon on speed dial just in case"

"I'm happy to help and break a leg in your interview"

" thanks"

I make my way to my room and see Damon hovering about just staring into space.

" Damon you ok"

" I'm fine nothing to worry about, you get ready for your interview"

With that he leaves I wonder what is eating at him, oh well elena can sort him out.  
I find a smart black skinny jeans, a cute blue spaghetti strap top and a demon jacket to match. I'm a little nervous. Elena told me that the guy who owns it is lovely and understanding of what she is so hopefully this my be my calling card.  
I know it's a long way of SIP but I can't risk that big of a job maybe as time goes on I could use my decree but doubt I can do that so this is a good as I can get for now.

The grill is just in a walking distance from we're I'm staying, inside is very inviting warm and friendly. A young guy walks over This must be Matt.

"Hey welcome to the grill you must be Rosie, I'm Matt"  
"Hey Matt it's very nice to meet you"  
" Same Elena says your in need of a job and seeing as I need staff can you start now what your wearing is fine please say you can"  
" Wow Matt thanks I would love you, well I didn't need to be nervous now did I"  
" well Elena told me your friendly and that's good enough for me ill show you around and help you with the ropes, I think I'll get you taking drink orders"  
" Im a fast learner so show ahead"

I. Shown around the dinner and shown how to use the drink dispensers, were place matts ect is. Matt hands me apron and off I go on my own Ana you can do this.

"Rosie can you take drink orders on the left side please"  
"Sure"

It's very busy so were to start, work my way from the entrance seems to be a better order.  
I walk to the booth by the door, not bothering to look while I take my pad and pen out read to take the order.

"Hello welcome to the grill I'm Rosie, may I get you anything to drink"  
" can we have two cola's please Rosie"

I look up to find grey eyes staring right back at me, shit why is he here he shouldn't be here I made him forget me.

" um y y yeah sure two cola's right away sir"

Sir Ana for fuck sake get a grip. Oh crap why is he here he can't see me like this, but oh how I have missed his face just seeing him makes me smile a little, but the reality is so different we can't be together he won't want me like this who would. With the colas in hand I make my back to the table .

"Here you go guys"  
"Rosie would you like to sit"  
"No sir sorry I have to work your my first order so sorry"  
" how about on your break"  
"Look I'm sure your a very nice guy but I can't sorry"  
" Anastasia please I need to talk to you"

Fuck he knows my name.

" Got your attention now didn't I, sit"  
" sorry you got the wrong girl"  
"Are you sure Ana"

With saying this he pulls out a picture and slides it over to me. Turning it over I find its our picture from my graduation, how did he find me, shit anyone could have called I didn't have time to see everyone I just wanted to leave.

"Fine I'm Ana, no one calls me that here can we do this after my shift at 8pm"  
" fine, I have a lot of questions which is strange to me seeming as I don't know you but more later"

"Bye Christian"  
" so you do know me"

Fuck stupid Ana.


	6. please help me kate

C POV

"So you do know me then" I look at her and still no recantation but she is very attractive (snap out of it christian you need to talk about missing facts)

"Well you did give out our diplomas when i graduated from WSU so that would explain the picture, as for knowing you, your all over the internet and magazines so I iv seen your face"

well that's a valid explanation, but they way she is looking at me can can tell she is telling lies, If that is one thing about being a businessman you can tell who are the lairs are and you Ana are a lier.

"Aww yes i seem to recall, just don't remember you, but I'v been told by people you are or were my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends and i sure don't do pictures like this, something about you is telling me your hiding something and i intend to get it out of you"

She turns to walk off then suddenly turns back.

"Ana your eye its bleeding are you ok can I help you" she turns away and quickly she is gone out the door. What was wrong she didn't look like that a few seconds ago.

"Excuse me but can i speak to the manager please" As i say this a young guy wjo looks no older than 20 comes over to me.

"hello sir im Matt is there a problem if so im so sorry Rosie is new"

"no no its not her but her eye it was bleeding and she ran out the door just wanted to make you aware of that"

I wish i could go back to the days were everything was in my control, that's from my work to my home life. Tieing up girls and fucking them till they screamed my name rules were the main thing that kept me going and for some reason i cant even do that, It all comes down to Ana why i don't know and this is why im here, The current that was between us surely that has to count for something.

I'm taking out of my thoughts by a voices, Kate.

"christian please tel me you've found her"

"yes Kate i have but she was abatement that she didn't know me but i know she is hiding something i could see it in here blue eyes she looked sad, I cant help but think its because of me"

"Well you do have a dominant way with her" fuck!

"what do u mean dominant why please explain"

"christian im not blind,you were so possessive of her wanting to know were she was every second of every day, but she loved you so im confused as to why this is happening"

"she loved me, wow fucked me and I cant even remember her this just doesn't go right with me, iv never loved anyone but my family, but i cant help but want to know about her, kate please help me, This is the first time iv met her and i fell like im on a cloud floating its like my heart knows her just not my mind please Kate id never ask for anything before but please help me i need her i want me back"

"look for my best friend i will help you and Ana find away do you think anyone in here knows who and were she staying"

"Yes i'm sure that guy over there Matt will know but she goes by the name of Rosie" Kate makes her way to the bar were Matt is standing and he looking over at me, Kate turns and winks what the hell is she doing, i see Matt grab a pen and paper.

"got it the old Salvatore boarding house just down the road come on get up and lets go get her"

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY, IM NOT GOOD AT THIS SO IV BEEN TAKING MY TIME BUT CHRISTIAN IS A VERY TOUGH MIND SO FROM NOW ON I MIGHT JUST STICK WITH ANA FOR A WHILE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS AS I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM GOING TO TRY TO EXPLAIN BETTER AS TO WHO AND WHY THEY TURNED ANA AND NO IT WAST DAMON!


End file.
